


A Name

by VoiceActress



Series: Short Tender Edeleths [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Pet Names, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoiceActress/pseuds/VoiceActress
Summary: Following the war, Edelgard and Byleth share a few precious moments with one another away from their daily responsibilities. One of these moments involve Byleth confiding to her beloved about the nature of her name.





	A Name

“Hey, El?” Byleth asks, as Edelgard opens the door to their bedroom, in her sleeping clothes, yawning. “Can I ask you something that’s been bothering me?”  


El’s face twist into concern, her thoughts shifting entirely to Byleth’s well-being. “What’s on your mind? Is something wrong?”  


“Mm, not really, but it’s about us.”  


“Well let’s talk about it then.” Edelgard says, sitting down on the bed next to her beloved, wrapping her arms around her. “Tell me anything.”  


“Well… you know, my dad named me Byleth, or at least I think he did, but he never really called me that. No one did.”  


“Uh huh…”  


“I was always ‘kid,’ or ‘that girl,’ and then when I came to the monastery I was always ‘professor.’ I don’t really feel close to my name, but it also… somehow feels lonely even when you call me “my love.”  


“Oh sweetheart... I’m really sorry I made you feel that way.” El says squeezing her lover closer to her, rubbing her cheek against hers. “I don’t want to call you something you don’t like, so do you have any ideas?”  


“I… never felt really close to Byleth, at all, so I wouldn’t want you to call me that either. And uhm, I do like it when you call me “my love,” it makes me feel really warm inside. But I do want something even closer than that. Something only you would ever call me.”  


“Well…” Edelgard says, putting a finger to her lip, thinking. “Why not Lethie?”  


“Lethie?”  


“Yeah, Lethie. Do you like it? I won’t call you something you don’t like.”  


Byleth’s face flushes red, her body growing warm yet her body still shivered. She turns her head, gazing into her beloved’s eyes.  


“Hearing it from you… it somehow feels right. I like it.”  


“You do? I was worried you wouldn’t.”  


“I’ve always liked the names you’ve given things, haven’t I?”  


Edelgard gives a playful grin. “Then you are my Lethie from now on, and forever more.”  


Edelgard says, shifting her weight and wrapping her arms around Byleth, pulling her down on top of her. The two of them share a brief kiss on the lips, their hands stroking one another’s body with gentle intimacy.  


“Lethie… my sweet Lethie.” Edelgard says, holding her lover tightly against her body, her fingers combing through Byleth’s hair.  


“I really like how you say that.”  


“My lovely, dearest Lethie…” Edelgard says, closing her eyes, nestling her head against the curve of Byleth’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic. It's been quite a while since I've written fanfics like this, so this, along with other short stories, are mostly practice for larger projects. I love this ship, and I intend to write more over the coming months! 
> 
> Also, I think Lethie is an immensely cute name, and this ship will definitely be the end of me.


End file.
